


Lonely but not when you hold me

by flatbuttstuff



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), prince larry
Genre: Football Player Louis, Larry Stylinson Is Real, Louis Tomlinson Loves Harry Styles, M/M, Prince Harry Styles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 09:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12956604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flatbuttstuff/pseuds/flatbuttstuff
Summary: Harry is the mannerly prince of England and is in love with Louis Tomlinson,  a Manchester United football player. They have been dating in secrecy for over 4 months and the press starts to speculate a relation sparking between them from a traumatic incident Harry encounters. Harry is struggling to get approval from the queen and the rest of England. They have to fight for their relationship and learn they don't need approval.





	Lonely but not when you hold me

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this is based off an edit I saw on ig so hope you like it and the first chapter is a lot ... so yeah 
> 
> there will be more chapters too

Harry’s pov

 

I griped my glasses and fixated them on my face. picking up my paintbrush I smeared a dark mahogany on a bantam canvas. It was late in the day and as the 22-year-old prince of England, I never really have much time alone. When I find time to be alone I usually paint. People always make an exhibition of my paintings but I don't think I'm any sort of Picasso. I do care a lot about them its just they are overrated in the people's eye. Someone always tries to squeeze their way into my life by showing off their money or beauty and I hate it. They know nothing about me and do not even try to. It could be a gold digger or just a random person that wants attention. I have responsibilities and a proper lifestyle that I need to follow. I am part of the royal family and everyone is watching my every move, along with the rest of my family. 

My life is dinner parties, meeting, and vocalizing with people who I honestly do not care about. I do have Louis and I could never imagine my life without him. He is my whole world and home. We have said we love each other after one month, which is quick. I think we were meant to be together and I would be miserable without him. no one knows he and I are together, only our parents do. My life is quite amazing at times though, I get to travel to places I never knew existed and do it all with him. About a month ago I went to France with him and it was extraordinary. ````` “Harry” someone harshly knocked at my door. I snorted awake sighed getting off my stool, I fell asleep painting which I often do, I guess it's just to relaxing sometimes. I didn't want to be rude so I opened the door to find my nanny, Rose. “Harry your mother would like you in the palace dining hall in 10 minutes, okay love”. “Yeah okay, Rose,” I said. “Clean up, you've got paint on ya”, she rubbed my shirt gently. I chuckled at her and she shook her head walking away. 

I put on a different shirt and washed my hands. Standing in front of my mirror I abraded my face and shook my hand through my hair to fluff it up.Then I left my unfinished painting and made my way down to my mother. 

I started to get lost in thought, thinking about the way my shoes hit the marble floor and about how my life could effect Louis by putting him in the public eye. I do not want him to worry about anything so I just worry twice as much.” Harry, there you are”I was shaken out of my head by my mother. “Doesn’t the banquet hall look wonderful? O and sweety I wanted to tell you that your father needs you tomorrow in a suit for a meeting with the prime minister of Afghanistan". "Mom you could have just texted me that" I sighed, "No I want to make face to face contact with my son," she said happily, " and Harry you are never around anymore your usually around with that Louis". "Mom Stop" "I'm not saying it was a bad thing, Harry". "yeah I know I just...dont know I'm really stressed right now". "I get it, baby, just go back to painting and relax, okay" " how did you know I was painting?". " you still have paint on you face sweety". I went back to my seclusion and started painting again, but I was interrupted by my phone buzzing and I saw Louis name pop up. "Hey love, you doing anything," he said while I had the phone wedged between my shoulder and my ear. " Not really, I'm just painting," I said a bit solely because I just wanted to finish this painting, but don't get me wrong I love Louis I just wanna be alone and finish this painting. "Love whats wrong, Louis said in a worried tone "do you want me to come over". I couldn't help myself so I said yes "yeah, I'm really stressed out." "Ok love be there soon, love you" " love you too". 

since I live in the royal lodge Louis has to go through a lot of security to come here, and it can be annoying at times. I just love him even more for making the effort of going through that to get to me. It usually takes him about an hour to get here and I'm glad he doesn't have practice today either. Around an hour and a half later, I heard a knock at my door and someone come in. I was to focused on my painting to even look but I knew it was Louis. I felt 2 arms wrap around my torso so I put my paintbrush down and turned around. " Hey, love that really looks beautiful, what your painting," I heard a strangers voice and It wasn't Louis. I tried to push his arms off me but he wouldn't budge. I have never seen this man before and I didn't know what to do except scream, so I did. As soon as I started he push his hand over my mouth. I felt tears prickling in my eyes and I let them fall. I have never been in a scary situation before and I honestly don't know what to do. He grabbed the duffle bag he brought with him and pulled out ducktape and lighter fluid, I was beyond scared at this moment and forgot about everything. He duct taped my hands together and my mouth while telling me that he wanted money from my dad but didn't know anything about what he was saying. " So you like painting and I see you are very good at it," the middle-aged man said. That was the second thing he has said. Then he splashed lighter fluid on them and I started to cry and scream under the ducktape. They were burning, my secluded happiness GONE.


End file.
